It's a Girl
by Calithe
Summary: It's been two years since the Lorwardian invasion and Kim is taking care of her cousin's 8yr old son for a week. She thought it would be simple, like the other few times she's watched over him - she didn't expect to run into her old enemy... especially not at an elementary school. KIGO LOVE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's****Note:** So I know I was going to wait until I had finished writing DwtD or TT2 before I started another KiGo story, but I couldn't help myself I really really really really wanted to start posting this, i've only written the first two chapters... but I still had the urge to start posting - so i'm sorry to all those who were waiting for an update for the other stories ^^; don't worry, i'm still working on them, I just got a little distracted with this new idea :p Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not entirely sure how to write a disclaimer, but I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters that appear in the TV Show that are also in this story. I do have a few made up characters of my own. Umm let's see... any places or names are not meant to resemble anyone in real life, and if they do, I apologize - I just pick random names and random places and roll with it. So yeah, I don't own anything other than my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

"Jack, I told you, you have to hold my hand when we cross the street," the redheaded hero scolded the 8 year old child. "The street is a dangerous place to be, and my cousin will kill me if the girl who can do anything, can't take care of her own cousin's child."

The black haired boy only pouted as he took his second cousin's hand and allowed her to walk with him across the street and take him to class. He may have been pouting on the outside, but he really didn't mind. Any time the hero took him to school everyone always said it was super cool that they were related. It'd been over a year since she last took him to school, and there had been a few transfer students he hadn't gotten to brag to yet.

As Kim walked him to the classroom, kids and parents alike would say hello to Kim. Even after high school she still amassed fame, even if she wasn't a teen hero anymore. She started working for Global Justice and she became more widely recognized and trusted, now having an organization to back her up, not just one computer genius and a clumsy sidekick.

He tugged her hand and tried speeding up, "Come on, come on! I want you to meet everyone."

Kim chuckled. She didn't mind being pulled around. She had the week off to take care of him while his parents were out of town for work.

When she entered the room she greeted everyone and she recognized a few of the kids, and those she didn't recognize she was sure to say hello to. There was one little girl who caught her interest. The child looked like she wanted to say something, but she stayed away from Kim. It almost seemed like she was being eyed warily.

Kim frowned slightly, but she quickly removed the look on her face, trying to stay cheerful for the other kids.

After she was done chatting with the kids and class was about to start, she headed for the door and grabbed the teacher on the way out.

"Is that girl alright? She seemed a little off, I think she was glaring at me."

The teacher seemed confused, "Really? She's a rather nice girl. Most of the student's love her. But she is rather solitary when she wants to be, doesn't always need to play with the other kids to be happy."

"So her situation at home is ok?"

"I should think so. Her mother is a single parent, but is very affectionate towards her. I've not heard about any issues at home, and she is well integrated with the other children."

Kim shrugged, "Must be me then."

The teacher was quick to reassure the hero, "No that can't be possible. You're such a wonderful person. Maybe she has a tummy ache or something."

Kim chuckled slightly at the teacher's attempt to ease her mind. "Well thank you, I'll be back to pick him up after school. Have a nice day."

"Same to you, Miss Possible."

The redhead waved one last time to Jack and then went off. Since she didn't have work, which usually occupied all her time, she decided to spend it at the gym.

As she was leaving, she was too busy thinking about her plans to notice the woman rushing past her and stopping at the room Kim had just been at.

The woman seemed to be a little rushed, and was holding a lunchbox. The teacher seemed a little surprised to see her, but since class hadn't started, she was ok with the woman coming in.

She walked over to the little girl who'd kept away from Kim and handed her the lunchbox. "Sorry I forgot it when we were leaving the house."

"It's ok," the little girl said with a smile, just glad her mom brought her the lunch. She was about to mention something about Kim, but then forgot when the woman pecked her on the forehead and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be back after school. Love you, Sara."

The little girl grinned back up at her, "Love you, Mom."

The woman smiled and then left, nodding a quick hello to the teacher.

… …. ….

Sara was sitting on the curb, waiting for her mom. A few other kids were still waiting to be picked up and sitting or walking around.

Jack saw the girl on the curb and took a seat beside her.

"Isn't Kim awesome?" he asked with a grin. He figured she'd be a good topic to talk about, and it gave him a chance to do a little bragging to the new girl.

Sara shrugged, "She's ok I guess… but my mommy is better."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Jack pushed Sara, "Kim is better!"

Sara immediately punched his nose and it started to bleed. "Don't touch me."

Several teachers had started running over when Jack shoved Sara, but picked up speed when Sara punched him.

Just as the two kids started to hit each other more, the teachers pulled them apart and Sara's mom pulled up.

She got out of the car asking, "What happened?" She immediately took over keeping Sara from pummeling Jack to the ground. She'd taught her daughter how to fight, she just didn't think that she'd use those skills on a classmate.

"Jack shoved her and then she punched him and that started a quarrel," the two kids' teacher said.

Sara's mom frowned, "Sara, Jack, why were you two fighting?"

"She said you were cooler than Kim!" Jack said in a huff.

"My mom IS cooler than Kim!" Sara yelled back.

Raising an eyebrow the woman asked, "Who's Kim?"

Jack puffed out his chest, "Kim Possible!"

The woman raised an eyebrow and squat down to be near Jack's height, "I am cooler than Kim." She grinned as his mouth fell open. It was one thing for a girl to say their mom is cooler than Kim, it was another for the mom to agree.

Another voice suddenly interrupted asking, "What's going on?"

Sara's mom stood up, still holding the wriggling Sara to keep her from hitting Jack some more. A small smirk crept onto the woman's face. "Hey Princess."

Kim's jaw dropped, "Shego?! What're you doing here?"

The green skinned woman gestured to her daughter, "Picking up Sara. Anyways, you might want to take a look at Jack's nose. I think Sara broke it. She has a mean right hook."

Kim was alarmed as she rushed over to Jack. She looked him over as he said repeatedly, "I'm fine! A girl's punches don't hurt."

"Why did she punch him?" Kim asked, looking at Shego.

A teacher interrupted, "They were having a little quarrel and then Jack shoved her and she hit him back."

Kim sighed, "Jack, you know not to hit a girl."

He frowned, "She said her mom was cooler than you."

Shego smirked, "She was right."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Hah! Please, how many times did I win?"

"Zero. You only won because I never wanted to win. So technically you won because I was never even trying."

"Oh please, you were so trying to win."

Shego shrugged, "Whatever you say, Princess. Anyways, see you around. Sara and I are on a schedule today."

Sara grinned and stopped squirming, "That's today?"

"Yeah, that's today," Shego grinned. She started walking to her car and strapped Sara in. Then she turned to Kim and said, "See you around, Cupcake."

Kim decided to try to think things over a bit later, shaking off her surprise and focusing on Jack and his injury. Luckily his nose wasn't broken, but his pride was a little wounded. She gave him a stern talking to as she drove him home.

That night, after putting Jack to bed a thought crossed her mind. _Was Sara Shego's child? If so…. Didn't that mean Sara was 8 like Jack, and that Shego had a kid while the two of them were still enemies?_

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd you guys think? Do you guys forgive me for deciding to start writing this one and procrastinating the other two? Let me know your thoughts, and don't forget, if I do forget or take too long to post an update for any of my stories, remind me about them - knowing that people are still waiting for me to update is what motivates me to write, even when I have writer's block. Thanks for reading guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **What's this? :O the second chapter is out? gasp! I was planning to not post this until i had written the third chapter... but i'm a procrastinator, i'd feel bad if i ended up holding this chapter forever because I kept forgetting to work on ch. 3 :p i mean, I know what i want to do for the next chapter - i've had this whole story planned out for over two months now (i just never did anything with the idea) Oh yeah, i also know that the title of this is so misleading... the whole "it's a girl" thing... i just didn't have a name for this and you need a name to publish the story and so it became that :o i might change it in the future, I might not - i dunno - so yeah, with that stuff out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy :) remember, if i fall behind in updating, remind me!

* * *

When Shego dropped Sara off at school and pecked her on the forehead, she left the classroom to find Kim waiting for her.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"I have a few questions," the redhead said seriously.

Shego sighed. There was no way she wanted to do this at the kids' school, so she said to her ex-enemy, "Come on, we'll chat at a café nearby."

Kim awkwardly climbed into the passenger seat of Shego's Challenger and they headed for the café, not yet talking to each other.

After ordering and taking a seat with their drinks, Kim finally asked, "Is Sara your kid?"

"Yeah."

"And she's 8?"

"Yeah."

"And she's your biological kid?"

"Correct."

"So you had a daughter all those years you were fighting me?"

"Yeah."

"You never said you had a kid…"

Shego shrugged, "You don't exactly tell your enemy you have a kid."

"Is she you and Drakken's?" Kim asked, a semi creeped out look on her face.

The green skinned woman looked at her in disgust, "No fucking way. I had Sara before I started working with Dr. D."

"Did he know you had a kid?"

"Nope. We didn't really talk about our personal life. He didn't even know I had brothers, remember?"

"Oh… right. Whose kid is he then?"

Shego sighed, "Someone I dated back in high school. He was a transfer student. Cute, well built, chiseled jaw. He was an alluring guy. Everyone wanted to be with him, but he didn't seem to have an interest in anybody."

"But he had an interest in you…?"

Shego chuckled, "Not for the longest time. I was just another face in the crowd."

"Wait, is this before you were hit by the meteor?"

"About, two years before."

"So then…. How did you and him get together?"

"Well, turns out I was the type of girl he was looking for, he just didn't know much about me until he found me beating up a guy picking on Mego. Seems he wanted a strong girl, not some airhead who was weak."

"So you were tough even back in high school, huh?" Kim asked with a small smile.

Shego shrugged, "Yeah. Our parents wanted us to learn to fight from a young age – to know how to protect ourselves in case of a dangerous situation. I just happened to be the most skilled out of us siblings. Hego was second to me. Mego was as weak as the twins at the time, and at that point, they had just entered sixth grade."

"So he was interested in the fact that you were stronger than guys? That's an… interesting quality he was looking for."

"Well, not really something he was attracted to, just something he knew he wanted."

Kim scrunched her nose, "What do you mean?"

Shego scratched the back of her head, "Let's not get into that. I'd rather not discuss more about him than what I've already disclosed."

The redhead wanted to ask a few more questions about him, but seeing as she'd already gotten so many answers from the ex-villain she didn't want to push her luck. Instead she switched back to Sara. "So how did you take care of her? You were just a teen when you had her, right?"

"Yeah, I was still in high school. When my family found out my father was outraged. He doesn't like the idea of sex before marriage… so the fact I got pregnant and I wasn't even engaged kind of pissed him off. Well, either way, since my dad is pro-life he was against an abortion, which was ok with me. I was to give her up for adoption. Back then I thought I was totally in love with the guy, so having his kid made me think he'd stay with me. My mom helped me pretend to give him up, but she and I took care of her without their knowledge. We managed for a year, but we'd been having a hard year financially and I knew I needed a job that would pay well so I could take care of Sara, and so I became a villain – I'd been a hero for about 6months at this point, but that didn't pay the bills. My mom still helped me with her even after I became bad and she was the only one who knew why I turned into a villain. I just told everyone that being good was boring, but I was ok with people thinking badly of me. It was just me, my mom, and Sara – Sara's dad was out of the picture soon after he found out I'd given Sara up for adoption." Shego took a sip of her coffee as Kim absorbed the information.

"Wait, why did her father leave you? Don't most high school guys want to avoid having a child at that age? If you told him you gave her up for adoption, shouldn't he have been relieved?" the redhead asked in confusion.

Frowning Shego replied, "I said before I don't want to go into detail about her father…. But to put it simply, he wanted to keep her, even if it meant he didn't keep me. I'm always worried he'll find out I kept her and try to take her from me."

Kim was close to asking why when she realized that Shego's expression had changed to fear. She didn't remember ever seeing such a look in her enemy's eyes, and it scared her a little. She hesitantly reached across the table and placed a hand on the green skinned woman's. "Are you ok?"

Shego shook herself out of it and pulled away from the redhead's touch. "I'm fine." She abruptly stood up, "That should be enough questions for now. I need to get some cleaning done before I pick Sara up."

Kim stood as well, "Wait, just, one last question."

Sighing the older woman asked, "Yes?"

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"We were enemies, Pumpkin, but that was a little over a year ago. Time has passed, and I've moved on from that. Also, don't forget, I didn't become a villain because I was bad, that's why I stopped being evil the first chance I had. I also know you're a good kid, and you wouldn't go around blabbing this information to everyone you meet. We may not be friends due to the past, but I do trust you. You try to always do the right thing. And sometimes… I just need someone to talk to. It's nice to know there's someone other than my mother for me to talk to about this."

"So you're willing to talk to me more on this subject…?"

"That's another question."

"Come on, just answer it, last one, honest."

"Yeah," Shego smiled slightly, "I'm just tired right now. See you later." She waved as she left the café.

Kim wasn't sure what to do with the information Shego had given her. Should she feel bad for the woman? Pity her? No, Shego wasn't one who deserved pity. She was strong, stronger than anyone Kim had ever met before. She wasn't sure if them talking could mean they were on the path to possibly being friends, but she liked that she could talk to Shego without fighting. She liked to see this side of her, one that so few people ever had the chance to know.

* * *

**A/N:**Soooooooooooooooo what'd you guys think? :D let me know your opinions and stuffs :3 you guys glad you have a bit more info now? :p I know lots of you had questions and what not as to the timeline and stuff, and hopefully this clears it up a little


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's****Note: **Guys I'm really sorry that i've been a butt and havent' updated, but things have been hectic. After doing my two week study abroad i then had a 10pg paper to write for it, and after that my work lost two of their overnight workers and so they've dragged me into overnights and so i've been spending my time either eating, sleeping, or working. I'm trying to get back into writing my fanfics, but I start up school in less than two weeks and so things might be slow one again and I'm really sorry about all of this. I can't even guarantee this chapter is that great because I just wanted to crank something out to keep you all from waiting forever. Don't worry though, this was mainly a filler chapter to get me from one place to another, so good stuff shall happen soon - either way, i hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry i've been a butt, and please let me know what you all think!

* * *

When Shego and Kim had returned to the school to pick up Sara and Jack, Shego slipped the hero a piece of paper and as she walked away she said, "Feel free to call me."

The redhead was a little shocked, but kind of glad. She wanted to be friends with this Shego. She looked at the paper and then put the phone number on it into her cell. She couldn't wait to call Shego, she just didn't expect the first time to be for an emergency.

* * *

"Hello?" Shego answered her phone. She placed her phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could cook while she talked.

"I don't know what to do," the redhead's familiar voice said shakily.

The ex-villain turned off her stove and took hold of the phone properly. "What's wrong?"

"Jack… he's really sick and I don't know what to do. Should I take him to the hospital? I mean my mom could help but she might be doing a surgery or something and I just don't know what to do and I need help."

"Start from the beginning, Princess, symptoms?"

Kim took a few deep breaths, "He has a really high fever and he keeps shivering, but he's heating up a lot. He's thrown up a few times and can't hold anything down, not even some water. He keeps crying and saying it hurts and I just don't know what to do."

Shego then said, "It sounds like a bad stomach virus. Bring him to my place and I'll see what I have for him. I'll text you my address."

"Shouldn't I take him to the hospital?"

"I don't think it seems that serious. He's not coughing up blood right?"

"N-no."

"Then it's probably just a stomach bug. Bring him over. I have some stuff from when Sara had something similar. He should be fine in a day or so."

"Ok, thanks."

The two hung up and Shego sent the redhead her address. It took about 20minutes for them to reach her house, and that was with Kim ignoring most traffic signals.

She pounded on the door when she arrived, Jack in her arms. She heard a slight rustling sound before the door opened and Shego appeared in view, wearing a lime green apron and a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she had a bit of food on her face. It was obvious she was cooking.

Shego took Jack out of Kim's arm and lead her inside. She placed Jack on a couch and covered him in a blanket and put a cold wet cloth on his forehead. She checked his temperature and went for the kitchen. As she rummaged around she called back out to Kim, "Princess, could you check on Sara for me? She's upstairs in the first room on the right." Shego knew her daughter would be fine, but she knew Kim needed something to take her mind away from worrying. The redhead agreed and started up the steps.

When she opened the first door she was surprised by a kick that almost landed on her face, but last second she blocked it and pushed back her attacker. She automatically crouched into a defensive stance when she realized her opponent was her ex-enemy's daughter. "Sara…?"

The girl pouted slightly. "I was expecting Mom to come in. But if I can't even surprise attack you how could I ever beat her."

Kim blinked in surprise. "Beat… her?"

"Mom's teaching me how to protect myself. My goal is to get better than her, but if I can't even beat you then I'm nowhere near close," Sara said unhappily. Then something seemed to dawn on her and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Jack isn't feeling well… and I called your mom and she told me to bring him over."

"He's sick?"

"Shego says it's a stomach virus or something."

Sara shrugged, "He'll be fine then. I had that a little while ago, but I'm fine now. Mom made me all better."

Kim smiled slightly, "That's good." She released a sigh of relief. She was about to ask how long it took before she started to feel better but the little girl spoke first.

"Fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"My mom is busy with Jack, so she can't play with me. So you should play with me."

Kim was a little taken aback, but gave in. She sparred for a bit with the girl, and she could definitely see Shego's fighting style in the child, but no matter how much like Shego she fought, she was still years away from being capable of defeating either of the older women.

While they were roughhousing, which Shego could hear clearly from all their thumping around, the green skinned woman was feeding Jack some porridge and medicine. She checked his temperature at regular intervals, and after about an hour she could see his fever starting to subside. He somehow had held down the porridge and medicine so he didn't throw it all up. He would still feel miserable for several more hours, but he wouldn't be in as bad of a condition.

Shego finished cooking while taking care of Jack, and when his fever was gone she called her daughter and her ex-enemy down to eat.

As Shego was serving the food Kim said, "Thank you. For dinner and for Jack. We're really imposing on you and I'm sorry."

The older woman waved it off. "No worries, I had enough food anyways, was thinking of freezing the leftovers for another time."

Sara thanked her mom for the food and shoveled food into her face without uttering another word. The three held a light conversation while they ate and after finishing up Shego sent Sara off to go take a bath.

Kim took a seat beside Jack who'd just woken up and brought him some more food and water. He was already starting to feel much better and managed to eat an entire bowl of porridge and drink a glass of water before he fell back asleep.

The redhead brought the dishes to the kitchen and began to wash up from their dinner. Shego entered a few minutes later and dried and put them away silently. They were almost finished before either of the spoke.

"I made up the guest room. You can stay the night so I can monitor how Jack's doing. I'll watch over him for the night and hopefully tomorrow he should be good enough for you to take home. Kids will get sick easily, but they also have resilient immune systems, so he should be up and running about in no time."

"Thank you. For everything. I don't think I could possibly thank you enough."

Shego dried her hands after putting away the last dish and pat the slightly shorter girl on the head, "No worries. It's a scary thing when your kid gets sick."

Kim was silent for a moment before saying, "You know, it's kind of hard to process that you had a kid all those years we were fighting."

Chuckling the green skinned woman said, "And it's hard for me to process the fact that the girl who can do anything doesn't know how to deal with a stomach virus."

Kim pouted, "Just because I can do anything doesn't mean I know everything."

Shrugging Shego replied, "Sure, sure." She then wandered over to her coffee machine and asked, "You want a cup? I'm going to need a lot to stay up through the night. Been a while since I've gone without a lot of sleep, I think I've actually lost the ability to stay awake for an all-nighter. The joys of getting old."

Kim nodded slightly, "I'll have a cup… but you aren't THAT old you know."

"Give it a few years, Princess, you'll start to feel it. Well, that's if you stop doing your whole crime-fighting thing. I gave up being evil years ago and so I've gotten a little weaker and soft. I can still kick ass, but not so sure I could kick yours anymore."

Kim huffed, "You never kicked my ass before. I always beat YOU remember?"

Shego waved it off as she poured her and her guest some coffee, "Shh, details."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she took her coffee and the two sat down at the table.

Kim filled her coffee with sugar and cream, but Shego drank hers black.

"Doesn't that taste too bitter?" Kim asked, scrunching her nose slightly.

"I'm a bitter person, so drinking coffee this way suits me."

"… I don't get it. Where's the bitterness?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd seen Shego angry before, or at least angry while working, and she'd seen her annoyed or out for revenge… but she'd never seen her being bitter.

"I'm bitter about a lot of things, Princess. And bitterness ages you."

"I don't think it can age you that much…"

"I probably look to be in my late 30s by now. I'm 27."

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you guys think? :) I know not much happened, but hopefully this wasn't too bad. I'm going to try to go work on my other stories now! hope you guys enjoyed this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's****Note:** Alright so this one isn't going to be beta read yet but soon my chapters should be better because i'll have a beta xD for now tho you'll have to put up with my horrible grammar and stuffs :p anyways, hope you enjoy ;D

* * *

Kim almost spit out her coffee. She knew Shego had had Sara when she was in high school, and she knew Sara was 8, but she hadn't really pieced it together to figure out the woman's age. Shego was right, she looked to be in her 30s.

The redhead quickly recovered and said, "Maybe that's just genetics, you know, to look older than you actually are."

Shego shook her head slightly, "Both of my parents look like they're maybe 40, and they're in their late 60s. My grandparents were the same way."

Kim frowned, "What are you bitter about? I mean, isn't there anything I can help with?"

After taking a long sip from her coffee the older woman replied, "It's not so simple. I'd have to first admit what the problem is, and it's something I try to avoid like the plague."

"But if you never face it… won't you just continue to be bitter for the rest of your life?"

"I think I can handle it. That's one of the best outcomes. If I don't do anything things should stay as they are. If I do something, things could become exponentially worse. I don't want that for Sara."

Kim furrowed her brow, "Do you have issues with loan sharks or something."

Shego rolled her eyes, "If I had issues with loan sharks I'd just fry their ass and be done with them. I'm relatively well off. I don't need to borrow money."

"Oh."

"Alright, change of subject time."

Kim was glad for the reprieve. She wanted to know more about the older woman's life, but going into the dark parts of it didn't seem like a smart idea. They were only just getting to be on decent terms. "So what've you been up to since you stopped being a villain? Do you have a job or anything?"

"I've mainly been focusing on being a mother, but usually during the day I work at a bookstore."

Kim's eyes widened a little, "A bookstore? I would've guessed some sort of martial arts place or gym or something."

"Is it so shocking that I like books? I used to be an avid reader as a kid. I was definitely ahead of kids my age. You may not believe it, but I was an A+ student. Remember how I taught at your school for a while? I have a degree in teaching. I graduated high school and college with a 4.0 GPA. I was always at the top of my classes."

The redhead's mouth hung agape.

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly," Shego chuckled. "I'm probably nothing like what you thought I was when we were enemies. I was sarcastic, bitchy, arrogant, and so on… but that was just a persona I guess. It made work easier. People feared me and so I had power. In the world of evil, if you terrify others you have power and influence."

"So then you aren't really evil when you get mad, right?

"It's not how I really like to act, but it's grown onto me in such an extent that if I'm pissed I actually become like that… but I'm not usually an asshole."

"I don't think you're an asshole…"

Shego raised an eyebrow, "You do realize you're saying this to the girl whom you kicked into a building after saying you hated her right?"

Kim flinched slight. "I'm sorry. I always regretted it."

The green skinned woman waved it off. "Don't worry about it so much, that time is long past. Been several years."

Kim sank into her chair slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

Shego finished off her coffee and placed it in the sink. "I'm going to go check on Jack, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kim mumbled right before she went back to sipping her coffee.

While Shego was checking up on Jack, Kim finished off her coffee and went about washing the dishes. She'd just dried them and was putting them away when Shego said from the doorway, "You could've waited for me, I would've helped."

Kim fumbled slightly in surprise, having not noticed Shego's presence. She lost her footing on the stepstool she was using to put the mugs away. Before Kim had a chance to catch herself, as she was bound to do, Shego caught her and the mug.

"You alright, Princess?" Shego asked as she pulled Kim up.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Kim replied, a bit surprised. "Your reflexes are still amazing."

Shego chuckled as she moved the stepstool out of the way and reached up to put the mug away. "I've only lost a bit of my strength, I'm still ready for anything. If I'm not Sara might get the better of me when sparring. Then she'll get mad at me saying I let her land a hit."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at that, "I can imagine you doing that as a little kid."

Shego smirked, "Well, I was pretty good as a kid, it was rare that a hit I landed wasn't for real. If my brothers let their guard down, they'd be pummeled." She leaned against the counter and glanced at the clock.

The motion caught Kim's eye, and when she saw the time she yawned.

The older woman placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder saying, "Alright, you head off to bed. I'll watch over Jack."

"I can't leave you to take care of him, it isn't fair…"

She smiled as she ushered the hero up the steps, "Just get some sleep. You look ready to drop dead."

Kim pouted but did as Shego bid her and headed off to bed.

Once Kim was gone Shego took another quick look at Jack to be sure he was fine before she walked into the kitchen and dialed a number.

_"__Hello? Selene?"_

"Hey mom."

_"__Is something wrong honey? You haven't called in a while."_

"Sorry about that, things have just been a little hectic with Sara. She's had some school projects due and I've been helping her out. I kept forgetting to call."

_"__Well I'm glad you've called now. Does this mean I get to see my grandkid now? I mean, let's be honest, she's the only grandkid I may ever have. I don't think those brothers of yours are ever going to get married."_

Shego had to stifle a laugh, not wanted to wake up Jack. "Yes you'll be able to see Sara soon. I was thinking of bringing her up next weekend. I think it might be time we let the boys know."

_"__You sure? I'm not sure how your father will react. Your brothers will probably be fine, but your father can be a bit rash sometimes."_

"I have to introduce them at some point. I don't want Sara to live life without ever meeting her family. That'd be too cruel. I'm never going to give her a father, so the least I can do is give her a grandfather and uncles."

_"__Ok honey, I'll be looking forward to it, and I'll do my best to keep the boys in line."_

"Thanks mom, I'll need all the support I can get."

_"__Of course."_

"Alright, I have to go, I need to go check on Kimmy's cousin's kid."

_"__Woah, wait, what? Someone's over there? Kimmy… Kimmy… do you mean that lovely young Kim Possible?"_

Shego groaned. She accidentally let that last part slip. Her mother always made her so loose lipped. "Yeah, I mean Kim Possible."

_"__So she knows you have a daughter?"_

"Yeah, kind of just happened. She was taking Jack to school and he goes to the school Sara attends and so we bumped into each other there."

_"__Bring her with you."_

"Huh?"

_"__Next weekend. We all know our Henry has a crush on her. That should make it easier for him to accept the fact that you have a daughter. He'll be distracted."_

"Well… Hego has always had a one-track mind… so it could work… but wait. I'm not going to bring my ex-arch-nemesis home with me!"

_"__She's already been in your home."_

"I meant home home. The place where you are."

There was silence on the other end before her mother replied softly, _"It's been a long time since you've been home."_

"Too long."

_"__Yeah, too long. Which is why I think you should bring her. She's been a bigger part of your life these past few years in comparison to your brothers and father. It might help to have something more familiar with you."_

"Even so, how the hell would I even go about asking her something like that?"

_"__Simple, just look at her and say, 'I'm borrowing you next Saturday.' And then don't take no for an answer."_

"It's probably not that easy."

_"__Do it. Now then you go take care of… what was his name?"_

"Jack."

_"__Right, you go take care of Jack and then you be sure that next Saturday I see you and Sara and Kim. Understood?"_

"Yes ma'am."

_"__Good. Now good night, I love you."_

Shego smiled warmly, "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

**A/N:** sooo what'd you guys think? sorry i've been so slow in updating :p i'm a butt, i know... anyways, i hope you guys enjoy it xD gimme feedback please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** alright guys, sorry i've kinda been sitting on this one for a while... as in i wrote it like a week ago but things have been so hectic that i only just recently came around to putting it up online ^^; Some good news tho - i just finished a chapter for TT2 today, so after my beta checks it out that should be popping up online within a day or two :) anyways, sorry i take so long to do stuff ^^;

**Edit: **Thank you anon who pointed out my mistake with the names :)

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Kim asked with a frown. She'd had very little warning before Shego appeared on her doorstep and told her to dress nicely then dragged her to the car.

"We're going somewhere."

"Wait, what?"

"Just shush and let me drive."

Kim narrowed her eyes and turned to Sara. "Sara, where's your mom taking us."

The little girl made a zipping motion across her lips.

"She and I already had a talk. We're not telling you where we're going."

"Why not?" the redhead pouted.

"Because that would give you a chance to say no… but now you're curious and so you aren't going to leave."

Kim huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I could leave any time I want."

"Sure, sure," Shego chuckled.

The redhead leaned against the car door and looked out the window. She sort of recognized the road. "Wait, are we headed for Go City?"

The green skinned woman froze for a split second before replying, "Not exactly."

Kim furrowed her brow. She continued to look out the window as she contemplated the possibilities.

The redhead was interrupted from her thoughts when Sara spoke up. "Where's Jack?"

"Huh? Oh, his parents came back so I'm done watching over him."

"Oh…" she trailed off.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Why? Do you like him?" She asked with a little grin.

Sara scowled at the thought. "No I just thought that if Jack was with you then you'd come by more often and I could fight you."

"Is all you think about fighting?"

"Yep!" Sara grinned.

"Woah, woah, woah, that is not all you think about. You also think about food a lot," Shego interjected.

The little girl nodded, "I do like food. Mommy, do you have any snacks?"

Shego rolled her eyes and reached into the pocket on her door, pulling out a small bag of pretzels and a water bottle. She passed it back to her daughter and said, "That's the only snack. We should arrive within an hour and then we'll be having dinner."

Sara grinned, "Yay!"

Kim stared at Shego for a while before the older woman asked, "Yes, Pumpkin? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah, no, sorry. It's just different for me to see you acting like a mother. I'm still processing it," Kim said quickly.

Shego chuckled. "Don't worry, I can act more sarcastic if you want me to."

Kim was about to retort when she thought about it. "Actually, that'd be nice. I kind of need that. Maybe tone it down from what it used to be, but I'm just not used to it yet."

Rolling her eyes the older woman said, "Yeah, alright, I'll do that for a bit, but I can't keep that up forever."

The redhead smiled, "That's fine. Just for a bit and I should be good."

"Done."

"Soooo, you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Kim asked, prodding Shego slightly.

"Not on your life," the villain smirked.

Kim smirked back. "That's the Shego I know and love. Now then, give me a hint."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Possible."

The younger woman mockingly saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

When they pulled into the driveway of a large estate Kim's mouth dropped. "Umm, Shego… what are we doing here? Wait, we're not robbing them are we?"

Shego rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, moving towards the back to pull Sara out. "No we are not robbing the place." She helped Sara out of her car seat and locked the car once Kim was out. "We're just visiting my family."

Kim blinked. "Family? Your family….? As in Hego, Mego, and the Wegos?"

"And my mom and dad."

Sara started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Umm, didn't you say only your mom knew about Sara?" Kim asked nervously.

Shego glanced over at the redhead, a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, "Yeah. This is the first time everyone else is going to meet her."

The hero took a step back, "Why am I here if it's a family reunion?"

Shego took Sara's hand and they started to walk towards the front door. "My mom told me to bring you. She said that it'd be better to have someone I'm used to with me – and let's be honest, I've seen you more often than my brothers these past several years."

"Yeah, but still! I was your arch-nemesis!"

"I also figured you'd be good to bring since you'd distract Hego."

She furrowed her brow and finally started to walk after Shego. "Wait, what? Why would I be the one distracting Hego?"

"Because you're obviously the only one out of us three that he has a crush on."

Kim's face twisted into one of horror.

"Sorry Pumpkin, my brother has the hots for you. My mother tends to tell me about it over the phone. He pines after you a lot."

The redhead shuddered, "Don't you dare leave me in the same room as him alone. Ever. Understood?"

Shego chuckled, "I'll see what I can do… but I'll probably have a bit more work cut out for me. You know, the whole telling my dad that I had the kid he wanted me to get rid of."

"Touché."

The two stopped talking as they reached the door. Shego gulped before slowly pressing the doorbell.

The two women and the young girl waited as they heard several voices saying, "I got it!"

Only Sara was surprised when two identical males opened the door.

"Shego! Kim!" they said in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kimberly Possible?" asked a bellowing voice from another room. It was followed by several pounding footsteps as a large hulking figure appeared at the door.

"Hello Hego," Kim said with as genuine a smile she could muster.

He enthusiastically shook her hand before turning back to his sister. "Shego! You're back! Oh I just knew this day would come! Now Team Go can be back in action!"

"Uh, yeah, no. That's not why I came back here, Hego."

"It's not? Then what has brought about your return, sister?"

Another set of footsteps could be heard as a tall lanky male appeared behind Hego. "What's going on? Shego? Why haven't you called? You know, you forgot my birthday again this year… and last year… and"

"Please Mego, I was talking to Shego," Hego said in a slight pout.

"Whatever," the purple skinned man replied.

"So then sister, why have you returned?" Hego asked once again.

"Yeah, what brings you back?" the Wegos asked excitedly.

Shego stooped down to pick up Sara, and for the first time the four guys noticed the little girl. "I wanted to introduce everyone to Sara, my daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you guys think? :D I hope you guys like this because i'm getting really excited :D i know it's just a kinda sorta filler chapter, but i think it's gonna lead to some fun stuff :D let me know if you liked it or not and feel free to ask me any question because I will gladly answer them :) just please guys, if you ask me a question don't do it on anon because i can't respond to you ^^; anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry i've been so slow and haven't updated in a long time. I know I've been a butt. I've had some free time but I just haven't had the motivation to work on these. In November I had a good reason for not updating and that was because of Nanowrimo... but for December I have no good reason and I'm sorry. I'm updating all my ongoing KiGo fics. I already wrote the next chapter of Teacher: Take 2 so that'll be up in a couple minutes. After I post this one and T:T2 i'm going to write the next chapter for Dancing with the Devil and send it to my beta to check over before I post. Sorry again that it took me so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Hego immediately started to laugh, "Oh how you jest! Surely, you're back to be a part of the team again!"

Shego stared him dead in the eyes and said again, "I am not here to rejoin the team. I wanted my daughter to meet her family."

That silenced them all.

Mego recovered first. "Did you adopt her recently or something?"

Shego shook her head slowly. "How about we have this conversation inside. As much as I LOVE standing on our front door step, I'm sure Kimmie would like to come inside and rest after a long car ride."

"Yes, yes, of course! Do, come in," Hego said, gesturing grandly to the inside of their house as he pushed his brothers to the side. He was still baffled by the child which was made obvious due to his eyes flicking back and forth between Sara and Kim.

They had barely made it inside the house when an older version of Shego gracefully entered the room. "I'm glad you guys made it here safely. How was the trip?"

Shego set down her daughter as the little girl squirmed to get free. As soon as Sara's feet hit the floor she dashed towards the older woman. "Gramma!"

The older woman swept up Sara in one smooth motion and rubbed their noses together. "I've missed you so much, li'l bean."

Sara giggled and hugged her grandmother.

Kim hesitantly stepped forward and said, "Hey, I'm Kim Possible. It's nice to meet you."

The older woman smiled and shook the redhead's hand saying, "Isabelle Go, it's a pleasure to finally meet my little girl's arch-nemesis."

Shego groaned, "Ex-arch-nemesis."

"Yes, yes, EX-arch-nemesis."

Kim looked between the two women. Other than the normal colored skin and the slightly more aged features, Isabelle was practically Shego's twin. While she was comparing the two she noticed that Shego seemed to be shifting from foot to foot. She furrowed her brow, wondering what had the plasma wielder so nervous.

It was a moment later when she received her answer.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's out at the store. I sent him to buy more food for dinner. He'll probably be back in an hour or so."

Shego let out a sigh of relief.

The Wegos all cleared their throat at once. Then they asked, "So… she's your daughter?" The two seemed to be bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement.

Kim looked at them and then at Shego and she could tell that they were probably the closest to Shego. They seemed genuinely happy to have their sister back.

Shego smiled, "Yeah. This is Sara. Sara," she called to her daughter, who immediately left Isabelle's arms and ran back to her mom, "say hi to your uncles Westley and Wendell."

She hesitantly moved over to them and said bashfully, "Hi uncle Westley. Hi uncle Wendell."

The two froze in place.

Kim leaned over to Shego and asked in a hushed tone, "Are those two okay."

Shego chuckled, "They love adorable things. Give it a second and they'll be doting on her."

Sure enough the immediately pulled her into a hug and commented on how cute she was. They were about ready to claim her as their own child when Shego interrupted them. "Give Sara a chance to meet her other uncles."

The twins frowned because they had to share, but they let the girl go who had been happy to receive all the attention.

Shego motioned to the purple skinned uncle and said, "This is Uncle Melvin."

"Hi uncle Melvin," she smiled.

He was a bit quicker to shake her hand and say hello, although he grumbled a bit about Shego saying his actual name when he didn't like it.

Shego gestured to Hego. "And this is uncle Henry."

Henry smiled brightly and hefted Sara into the air, spinning her around a little before pulling her in for a hug. He made sure to be delicate, knowing his strength would easily hurt her. "Hello, Sara. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She grinned. "You speak funny. I like it."

He beamed at her.

Once he set her down she went running back to her mom who picked her up and pecked her on the forehead gently. "See honey, your uncles are great guys."

Sara was ecstatic. "Do I get to meet Grandpa soon too?"

Shego's smile faltered for a millisecond before she said easily, "Yeah, soon. But until then how about we go watch some TV and relax before dinner?"

"Okay!" she said.

"Come on, TV is this way," the Wegos said in unison, taking off down the hall with the little girl in tow.

The mood in the room immediately grew darker when Sara was gone.

"You had a child," Hego said simply.

Shego nodded. "Yeah."

"Not adopted."

"No."

"Is it… HIS?" Hego asked hesitantly.

Kim looked between the two in confusion. He saw Shego's fists clench and unclench as the older woman responded, "Yeah."

The redhead could almost cut the tension with a knife. Hego's jaw was grinding together and he was staring at Shego with a stern expression on his face. Shego was staring at him right back, not backing down. Mego took a step back, just making sure he was far enough away that if things went wrong he wouldn't be hurt.

It was Isabelle who broke the silence. "Who the father is doesn't matter."

Hego took a few deep breaths. "Maybe it doesn't." He continued to stare Shego dead in the eye. "Does he know about her?"

"He thinks I gave her up. He figured I was a scared teenage girl who couldn't handle the responsibility of a child. He's out of the picture."

Hego rubbed at his temples, "You know that Dad isn't going to like this."

Shego snorted, "As if dad has ever approved of ANYTHING I choose to do in my life."

Her eldest brother sighed. "He always liked to pin the blame on you."

"I'm the failure of the family, right?"

Isabelle cut in there, "Don't you dare talk like that."

"It's true though, everyone knows it. Right Mego?" Shego asked, turning her attention to him.

He gulped but slowly nodded his head.

"Regardless, you are NOT a failure."

"Dad will never see it that way."

Hego frowned, "You're probably right. I may not approve of the fact that you had a child before marriage, however I know that is a rule that should only be followed by those who believe it to be important. You've proved yourself to not be a failure by taking care of her and raising her well. I don't like what you've done, but I do not see you as a failure. Yes, you messed up, but we're all human, we all do. Surely dad will understand."

"Surely I'll understand what?" asked a deep voice from the entrance.

They had been wrapped up in their conversation that none of them had realized the bulky man had entered the house. It made Kim's skin crawl, to know that someone had managed to sneak in without her notice. Shego should've been the only person who could do that.

"Who's this?" the man asked with a smile. He looked like the older version of Hego. Kim felt it to be weird how the two oldest siblings looked like exact copies of their parents.

When Kim realized all eyes were on her she quickly stepped forward and held out her hand, "Hello, sir. I'm Kim Possible, a…. friend of your daughter."

The man raised an eyebrow at that. He felt he recognized Kim's name, but he couldn't place it at the moment. He stored that thought for later and took the redhead's hand, "Jason Go, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kim managed a smile, "And you."

They were interrupted when a small voice entered the room, followed by the body to match. "Mom, mom, mom! There's more than one Uncle Westley and Uncle Wendell!"

Everyone froze as Jason retracted his hand and his eyes narrowed. "Whose daughter is she?" He asked the question even though he already knew the answer. It was obvious. The little girl was an even younger copy of his wife. She had to be Shego's.

Isabelle quickly moved beside her husband and placed a hand on his forearm, taking the groceries from him, "Henry, Melvin, take these to the kitchen for me."

The two sons immediately did so, glad to escape this room.

Jason's nostrils flared. He slowly turned his eyes to Shego and said very slowly, "She's yours."

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? :) Leave a comment or whatever, I'd love to have your feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I'm proud to say that it hasn't been a super long time since i last updated this one. I think I just suddenly had some inspiration and motivation to actually write and so this came out. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

"Yes, she's mine," Shego said, in a small voice. Then she seemed to find strength again and said, "Her name is Sara. She's your granddaughter." She then turned to Kim and said, "Please take Sara into the other room for a little bit. She can watch TV with the Wegos."

The redhead didn't hesitate to take the confused child into the other room, practically sprinting down the hallway.

"You didn't give her up for adoption," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't."

Jason turned to Isabelle, "Did you know about this?"

His wife nodded and the frown on his face only deepened.

He straightened his back before raising his hand back, bringing it down towards Shego's cheek. It hit her with enough force to make her stagger back a step, and the sound of the impact echoed around the foyer.

"Jason!" Isabelle gasped in slight horror. They may have trained their children since a young age to fight, but they never HIT their kids.

"You're a disgrace," he spat. "You should've gotten rid of her instead of keeping her around to continually relive that shame."

Shego cracked her neck and turned her eyes back towards him. Her lip had split and a little bit of green blood trickled down her chin. "I don't regret keeping her. Unlike our relationship, _Father_, I love Sara and she loves me. I don't treat her like shit."

His face reddened as he pulled back his hand to swing again, but this time Shego grabbed his wrist before impact.

"Dad, you may hate me, you may think I'm a piece of shit, but that doesn't give you the right to hate Sara. She's your granddaughter, and whether you like it or not, she's done nothing wrong. She's a child who needs a family. While you may not see me as your kid anymore, you can't deny her the right of knowing her grandfather and being given the chance to be loved by him. She deserves a chance."

Jason ripped his arm from her grip and crossed his arms over his chest. "You want me to be civil to your bastard child?" he growled.

Isabelle was the next to make a move, grabbing her husband's shirt and pulling him down to her eye level. "Stop it."

Jason looked at his wife in slight astonishment. She was the one who was always supposed to be on his side, and she had never been one to try to knock him down a notch in front of their own children.

His wife took a few deep breaths and said in a very calm and cold voice, "You are going to go out there and you are going to meet your granddaughter. You are going to treat her like a human, and no matter what you may have thought Selene did wrong, you are NOT going to put that on the child. She's innocent. If you even DARE to do anything I deem wrong, I'll leave this house in an instant and I won't be coming back."

Jason grew quiet.

"I love you, Jason," Isabelle finally said with a soft sigh, "but you're in the wrong. I will never allow my granddaughter to be harmed by anyone in her family. If you feel that you can't be kind to her and try, then I don't think I can stay with you."

"Isabelle…" His voice trailed off. Slowly he lowered his eyes and said, "I'll try."

She smiled at him softly and said, "Good. Now go greet Sara properly."

Shego's father slowly moved into the other room and the ex-villain and her mother turned to follow.

Shego had a pained look on her face.

Isabelle gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you've at least gotten him to try."

"No… I mean I'm sorry I had never stood up for you." The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Shego managed a small smile as she hugged her mom, "It's okay. You've always been here for me. You never had to stand up to him to prove that to me."

Isabelle leaned back slightly, cupping her daughter's cheek, "I wish I had though."

Shego leaned forward and kissed her mother on the forehead before pulling back. "Come on, let's head to the kitchen. We should start making dinner."

Her mother squeezed her hand gently and followed her out of the foyer.

* * *

Kim was hesitant to let Sara go when she saw Jason enter the room, but his demeanor seemed a lot calmer than before. She let Sara go to meet her grandfather, but kept an eye on the two. If anything went wrong she wanted to be able to stop it immediately.

She watched as Jason hesitantly shook Sara's hand, and how the little girl smiled at him and hugged him. He was surprised and almost didn't hug her back before she bounced over to the Wegos and plopped down in front of the TV with them.

Jason fell silent, not moving from his slightly kneeled position while he stared at the little girl. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he must've changed his mind, standing up and heading up the steps.

Kim left the family room and moved towards where she heard Shego and her mom moving about. She pushed open a few doors until she found herself in a large and spacious kitchen.

"Woah," was all she managed to say.

Shego turned around, "Hey Princess."

Kim froze up when she noticed the slightly red eyes of her former enemy. She also noticed the slight sniffle that Shego tried to hide.

"Are you okay?" she asked, somewhat urgently. Her eyes were wide and frantic.

Shego waved it off, "I'm cutting onions."

Kim relaxed as soon as she saw the onions in front of Shego. "I thought…"

"… that I was crying over my dad?"

Kim said sheepishly, "Kind of."

Isabelle said quickly, "I'm going to go check on Jason, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room to let the two talk.

The redhead hesitantly moved over to the kitchen counter to stand beside Shego. Shego went back to cooking.

"I've known how my father feels about this sort of stuff for years. It's not a new concept, and I'm not going to cry over something that can't be changed."

"But… he's your dad."

"Yes, and I let him down. I'm the failure of the family. He and I have never gotten along."

Kim stared at Shego, trying to decipher what the older woman was feeling, but that was when she noticed something else. Her brows furrowed, "Are you okay? Your cheek looks a bit swollen and… did he hit you?!" She brought her fingers up to Shego's cheek and gently touched the area she thought was swollen.

Shego winced slightly before saying, "I'm fine."

"I'll get you some ice," Kim said quickly.

The green skinned woman grabbed Kim by the wrist and pulled her back. The hero stumbled slightly and she found herself being supported by Shego. "I heal quickly, Pumpkin, I don't need ice. Give it another ten minutes and the swelling will disappear and nobody will know."

There was worry throughout Kim's facial features, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shego smiled gently and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Now go back and watch TV with the others. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Kim hesitantly moved towards the door when Shego released her wrist. She turned back before leaving and said, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks."

As soon as the door shut Shego leaned against the counter and shoved the chopped onions away from her. Her mother came in a few seconds later.

"You could've just told her the truth," Isabelle said gently.

Shego sighed and placed her head in her arms. "I'm not weak, at least not in her eyes. I've never been weak. I can't show her that I'm nothing like she thought I was for all those years. I'm a coward, a wimp."

"Selene, you are not weak." She placed a hand on her daughter's back and gently rubbed circles to help her calm down a little.

Tears threatened to spill over the ex-villain's cheeks as she replied, "Yes, I am. I always have been and always will be."


End file.
